Beauty
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: Such a concept could only be defined by her. [SoraKairi]


A sweet little Sora/Kairi one-shot.

Mmm..._that's _about it.

No, actually, I'd meant to post this a week ago and couldn't, so now this is going up. But next will be a story...I think.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

* * *

The wind blew wisps of hair into his eyes as he held the gaze of the full moon. He shifted, head resting comfortably in his interlocked hands, and then he flicked his eyes to the soul gray cloud smudging the darkness above momentarily. It couldn't hold his interest though, and so he looked back to the white circle glowing above him. 

And yet, he didn't feel entranced.

How could it be, though, that something that wove its magic on so many people couldn't hold him as well? He was no stranger to the fact that he was soft, and he sincerely enjoyed watching the sun set or watching the waves crash upon the beach. It was calming. But the moon was haunting, and somewhat dull to him as well. Beautiful, yes; that was surely so. But not…captivating.

"Kairi?" he whispered softly.

He knew he wouldn't get an answer right away.

Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, he regarded the moon curiously. He then tilted his head to the side, but still, the image was the same.

Huh. All he saw was craters.

Kairi called him stubborn and all, _unappreciative_, but he knew beauty. He got goose-bumps when something deeply moving or breath-taking caught his attention. He wasn't _so _insincere. But he just was devoid of such feelings when he faced the moon in an unspoken challenge such as the one taking place now; he felt pretty empty, he did.

Kairi breathed out softly and then from the corner of his eye he caught her stretch. Her fists were clenched gently as she arched her back on the ground and reached her arms behind her head, and her toes flexed in the pale light as she stretched her legs. She'd decided to remain awake when he'd called her name. He was glad she chose that option.

"I'm up," she murmured sleepily, and he turned his head to see her close her eyes again.

"Go to sleep if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"No. No. I'm up," she murmured, but then curled on her side, facing him. He smiled fondly. "Go on."

He turned as well, the sand crunching softly under his body, and then lifted his hand and trailed it along her cheek. Her eyes didn't open, but she smiled softly.

"Feels nice," she murmured.

"Let me take you home."

"Mmm," she protested, brows knitting slightly. "I'm up."

He chuckled. "You'll just fall back asleep when I start talking."

"You're talking now," she pointed out, opening her eyes slightly to squint at him, smile still in place.

"I mean _talking_."

"Because there's a difference," she said, and then brought her hand to rest over her mouth as she yawned.

"You know there is."

"Well, I want to hear you _talk_," she said in amusement after she'd closed her eyes again. "I like the sound of your voice."

He blushed. She was tired; that was the only excuse for her being so open. She didn't know what she was saying.

"What's on your mind?" she murmured tiredly, frowning when he pulled his hand back.

He smiled and went back to brushing her cheek. "I'm confused."

"About…?" she offered, though she let out a deep sigh, a sign that she was already searching for sleep again.

"About why I don't feel as enthralled by things that most people find beautiful."

"That's all?" she asked, squinting at him again.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Sora," she murmured, smiling softly, "you should already know why. I shouldn't have to explain it."

"Give me a hint."

She breathed out in amusement. "No, Sora. How about you throw me some ideas?"

He sighed and let his hand rest still on her cheek, only rubbing his thumb against her skin. "Because I'm Keyblade Master…?"

The slight shift in her expression was brief, but he caught it. "Good. Build on that."

He turned his attention to the moon. Because he was Keyblade Master…

He kind of understood then. Or he thought he did. As he was Keyblade Master, he'd seen things all over the place that had been appealing to the eye, had been enjoyable to look at. They'd ranged from as simple in the aspect of beauty as the moon was to him to as enjoyable and thrilling as a Destiny Islands' sunset. And he'd never been captivated by a single moment.

It hadn't mattered to him.

"I still don't understand, though," he murmured. "Why can't I enjoy a sunset like you, or like the light of the moon?"

"You…" she murmured softly, "you, Sora, find beauty in the simple things in life. And yet, the simple things you give your attention to are in the end the most amazing, complex, beautiful things if you think about it." She shifted, blinked open her eyes, and regarded him with a smile, placing her hand on his heart. "And that was brought about because you had this duty; in the end, you realized what was most important to you."

"Yeah…" he said softly, smiling. "Makes sense."

She nodded and then closed her eyes. "You see? No need to be confused."

"Huh."

He looked back to the moon a moment. It hadn't mattered to him because it wasn't important to him. Sunsets, flowers, trees, animals, all didn't move him because he saw it every day. What got to him was the friendship that would have him move mountains just to keep, and the girl beside him that was trying so hard for him not to fall asleep on him.

He wouldn't call Kairi's beauty simple, though.

He looked down at her, smiled, and gathered her in his arms, getting only a murmur from her.

"I've got you," he said softly. "You can go to sleep."

"Not yet."

"You're gonna fall asleep. So why resist?"

"You," was all she replied.

He sighed and smiled nevertheless. He didn't fully understand why his feelings were so different than that of so many others, but then again, Riku and Kairi were the same way. That brought him comfort.

He at least knew, though, that he loved her. And it wasn't a love that he'd waste on counting stars that gave him reasons, because on a cloudy night where would he be? No, it was a love that had him there, in the moonlight, holding the one girl that outshone the sun, the moon, and the stars, the girl who would have him trading the sights of world wonders and masterpieces just so he could have a sight of her. He at least knew that she was the epitome of beauty in the purest sense of the word, inside and out.

And he at least knew that she was the only girl he'd ever find so captivating.

"Goodnight, Kairi," he murmured. "Love you."

She snuggled further into his arms at his words, already asleep. And yet that action was enough for him. Smiling, he cradled her against him, deciding he wasn't ready to carry her back yet.

He was comfortable just lying under the light of the moon with real beauty in his arms.

* * *

I thought this was cute. I dunno about you, though. Review and give me your opinions. 

And I'm up for ideas, too.


End file.
